powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shōzō Uehara
is a tokusatsu writer notable for his early influence in Sentai. Initially writing in the genre for many of the early Ultraman series, including as head writer of Kaette Kita Ultraman in 1971, he became the main writer of all of the initial Sentai series, from 1975's Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to 1981's Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan; he also returned for anniversary series Chouriki Sentai Ohranger in 1995. He also was the main writer for 1978's Spider-Man Tokusatsu; the first five Metal Hero series (1982's to 1986's ) and the initial main writer for 1987's . Writing credits TV *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' (1975-77; main writer) **''Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers'' **''Ep. 2: The Blue Earth! The Deadly Desertfication Plan'' **''Ep. 3: Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind'' **''Ep. 4: A Crimson Kick! Smash the Great Microbe Plan'' **''Ep. 5: Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person'' **''Ep. 6: Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea'' (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Movie) **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress) **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger'' **''Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Red Death Match) **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger'' **''Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' (theatrically screened as Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Volcano's Last Big Eruption) **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars'' *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' (1977; main writer) **''Ep. 1: 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q.'' **''Ep. 2: 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory'' **''Ep. 3: 5 Flashes!! Roar, Panther'' **''Ep. 4: 1 Joker!! The Perfect Crime's Assassin'' **''Ep. 5: 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 7: 8 Supercars!! Super-Speed, 350 km/h'' (theatrically screened as J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: The Movie) **''Ep. 9: 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell'' **''Ep. 12: 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask'' **''Ep. 13: Blue Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder'' **''Ep. 15: The Crimson Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire'' **''Ep. 16: Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball'' **''Ep. 17: Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House'' **''Ep. 18: Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy'' **''Ep. 19: Great Crimson Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts'' **''Ep. 21: The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger'' **''Ep. 23: White Birdman! Big One'' **''Ep. 24: Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man'' **''Ep. 25: Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army'' **''Ep. 26: Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship'' **''Ep. 27: The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp'' **''Ep. 28: My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket'' **''Ep. 29: Go, Seven Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One'' **''Ep. 30: The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist'' **''Ep. 31: Red Impact! The Spy is a Fourth-Grader'' **''Ep. 34: Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island'' **''Final Ep.: Big Victory! Farewell, J.A.K.Q.'' *''Battle Fever J'' (1979-80; main writer with Susumu Takaku) **''Ep. 2: Egos' Monster-Making Method'' **''Ep. 4: It's a Super-Powered Trap!'' **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 21: Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!!'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt'' **''Ep. 27: Be Careful of the First Love Thief'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 34: The Dark General Who Laughs at Hell'' **''Ep. 35: The Great Starvation Panic'' **''Ep. 36: The Blown-Up Wedding'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 49: The Rebel Army of Class 2-5'' **''Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General'' **''Ep. 51: Egos' Revival Ceremony'' **''Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes'' *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' (1980-81; main writer) **''Ep. 1: Take the Express to the Super Fortress'' **''Ep. 2: The Man-Eating Soap Bubbles'' **''Ep. 3: The Great Oil Hell Panic'' **''Ep. 4: Vader Demon Castle Pursuit'' **''Ep. 5: The Red Poison Flower That Crawls up the Wall'' **''Ep. 6: The Demon-Clone Girl'' **''Ep. 7: The Great Tragedy of Planet Denzi'' **''Ep. 9: The Bizarre Telephone That Calls Death'' **''Ep. 10: Magical Cooking Love!?'' **''Ep. 11: Chase the Life-Stealer'' **''Ep. 12: The Dangerous Child Spy'' **''Ep. 14: Come to the 100-Point Cram School'' **''Ep. 15: An Invitation to the Garden of Evil'' **''Ep. 16: Smash the Atami Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 19: My Prince of the Stars'' **''Ep. 21: Attack the Grim Reaper Faction!'' **''Ep. 22: Super Time, Strange Experience'' **''Ep. 26: Princess Denzi's Space Tune'' **''Ep. 28: The Secret Butcher of the Cursed House'' **''Ep. 29: The ESPer Detective's Raid'' **''Ep. 31: The Magician's Battle of Secret Arts'' **''Ep. 33: The Bloodsucking Instrument Lesson'' **''Ep. 38: The Great Adventure in the Infinite Makuu'' **''Ep. 39: The Queen's Angry Apparition Art'' **''Ep. 40: The Champion's Enemy'' **''Ep. 41: The Greatest All-Out War in History'' **''Ep. 44: The Tale of the Strange Lamp'' **''Ep. 48: Demon King Banriki's Rebellion'' **''Ep. 49: The Great Disaster in Vader Castle'' **''Ep. 50: The General Dies Twice'' *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' (1981-82; main writer) **''Ep. 1: The Machine Empire of the North Pole'' **''Ep. 2: The Day Mankind is Extinguished'' **''Ep. 3: The Iron Claw That Challenges Japan'' **''Ep. 4: The Boy Detective and the Spy'' **''Ep. 5: The Wicked Sun God'' **''Ep. 6: The House Dominated by Machines'' **''Ep. 7: The Beastly Batter and the Tears'' **''Ep. 8: The Handball Song Sung by Father'' **''Ep. 9: Papa Became a Monster'' **''Ep. 12: The Queen Who Eats Diamonds'' **''Ep. 13: The Living Black Ball'' **''Ep. 16: A Demon Runs the Schoolyard'' **''Ep. 18: The Surprising Superstars'' **''Ep. 20: The Machine Wrestler's Trap'' **''Ep. 23: The Female Commander of Galaxy Haunts'' **''Ep. 24: Lake Hamana's Nessie'' **''Ep. 26: Starving Filling Cooking'' **''Ep. 27: A Midsummer Night's Great Fear'' **''Ep. 28: Is Sukehachi Friend or Foe?'' **''Ep. 30: The Greatly Rampaging Giant Monster of Dreams'' **''Ep. 36: The ESPer'' **''Ep. 37: Himiko!'' **''Ep. 38: Asao Hyou's Dad-Lord'' **''Ep. 45: The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man'' **''Ep. 46: The Female Commander's (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 47: The Machine Empire's Rebellion'' **''Ep. 48: The Stolen Giant Carrier'' **''Ep. 49: The Queen's Last Apparition Art'' **''Final Ep.: Shine, North Pole Aurora'' *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' (1995-96) **''Ep. 10: He's Here!! It's a Thief'' **''Ep. 14: I Love Pinocchio'' **''Ep. 25: The Festival One-Shot Contest'' **''Ep. 29: Dance! The Invasion Cram School!!'' **''Ep. 30: The Earth is Snoring'' **''Ep. 31: Home Delivery Diet'' **''Ep. 43: The Trump Card is Seven Changes'' Films *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' (1976) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger'' (1978) *''Denshi Sentai Denziman: The Movie'' (1980) *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: The Movie'' (1981) *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: The Movie'' (1995) External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/上原正三 * at the * at the * at the Category:Writers